private_warrior_cats_fanfictions_for_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
What I think happened after The Last Hope (Fanfiction)
Bramblestar's amber gaze fixed around the clearing as warriors were rebuilding the camp to its normal state after the battle with the Dark Forest troops. The cats of ThunderClan have recovered from their injuries. Lionblaze padded into the nursery where his mate, Cinderheart, was with his new-born kits. Cinderheart raised her head, looking pleased at the sight of Lionblaze. "Hello," she greeted-- and with a flick of Lionblaze's tail, he returned the she-cat's greeting. Two kits were squirming helplessly by her belly. One was a black tabby she-kit while the other was a stone-grey tom. "I thought I'd name the she-kit Hollykit." Hollykit, to be named after Hollyleaf, Lionblaze thought as he stared at the black tabby. Hollyleaf was Cinderheart's best friend and Lionblaze's sister. "Stop hurting your brother, Spottedkit!" Blossomfall hissed at one of her kits. "Do you have a name for the tom?" Cinderheart asked as she turned her gaze to her mate. Lionblaze hesitated. "No, not really." "Well, perhaps Ashkit?" Ashkit. The name reminded Lionblaze of the horrible, heartbroken Ashfur from seasons ago. Lionblaze shuddered at the name and as he thought of the memories from the past. "No," the golden tabby tom mewed quickly. "How about Stonekit?" "Stonekit," Cinderheart echoed. "Okay." Jayfeather the medicine cat of the Clan came padding into the nursery, heading towards Cinderheart and Lionblaze. "Are the kits okay?" he asked. "Yes," Cinderheart replied. "The black tabby is Hollykit and the tom is Stonekit." Jayfeather's blind gaze fixed on where he guessed Hollykit was, saying nothing. Lionblaze guessed his brother thought the same thing as he did at the announcement of Hollykit's name. "Welcome back, Hollyleaf," Jayfeather murmured. Cinderheart's grey ears flicked. "What did you say?" Jayfeather shook his head and looked up. "Nothing. I just thought of something that is none of your concern." "She was just asking, Jayfeather," Lionblaze said. "Do you really have to poke your nose into my business?" Jayfeather snapped at his littermate. "No--" "Tell me if anything happens to the kits," Jayfeather mumbled as he interrupted Lionblaze and then began exiting the medicine den. "Just ignore him," Lionblaze said as he faced Cinderheart. "He's just been grumpy as usual lately." "Of course," Cinderheart mewed. As Jayfeather entered the medicine den, Briarlight raised her head. "Hello!" she mewed in her usual cheerful voice. "Hi," Jayfeather muttered and sat, curling his tail neatly around his paws. "Something's wrong?" Briarlight asked. "Yeah," Jayfeather sighed. "Would it cheer you up if I told you I was expecting kits-- our kits?" Jayfeather's head shot up, his gaze going wide. "What?" "I'm expecting our kits." "Kits?" Jayfeather echoed. "No! I'm a medicine cat and I cannot have kits!" "Sorry for telling you. It's just that I thought you'd be happy, because. . ." "Since when did I want kits?" Jayfeather growled. "Can StarClan make things worse for me, or is it you who is trying to do that, eh, Briarlight?" Briarlight began sulking back. "I did nothing." "Well, you're the reason why Half--" Jayfeather paused. "Half what?" "Nothing," Jayfeather said. "It's something. You can tell me anything, you know. We're mates and that's what they do-- tell each other problems," Briarlight mewed in her soft tone. "Mates? Me being your mate was a mistake! Now leave me alone," Jayfeather snarled and moved to the back of the medicine den, his back turned to Briarlight and the entrance.